


Longview

by fallendemon



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Phone Sex, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendemon/pseuds/fallendemon
Summary: There should of been some shame he thought, as he tugged the ties of his pants loose and twisted back around, but there was none as Lloyd listened to every breath that the phone somehow managed to pass on from Morro to him.





	Longview

**Author's Note:**

> **projects onto Lloyd**

He was a teen, he had raging hormones, he was uselessly pining. Those were the main excuses Lloyd had for how often he would shove a hand or..anything between his legs and grind desperately to the thought of a certain long-haired guy who had only been in his life for a few months. 

This time though, it seemed he was being interrupted. His phone buzzed besides him just as he had started to close his eyes. It continued, a clear sign that it was a call and not a simple text. Lloyd groaned irritated, and pushed himself up on the bed to flip over and check the screen. It blared the name  ** _Morro _ ** back at him, and he took a moment to snatch it up and contemplate his options. He could pick it up and shake off the fact that he was just attempting to start a quick masturbation session to the person he was talking to. But he was also stressed and wound-up, so he could just ignore it and do as he planned...he then thought of the other’s voice and the fact he didn’t want to ignore him. He swallowed and swiped to answer.

“Hey.” Lloyd said, sitting up against his pillows and rearranging his mass of blankets to fit back between his legs.

“Hey.” The other replied, and Lloyd heard the thump of his own heart in his ears. 

“What’s up?”

The sound of Morro’s breath passed through the phone, distorted but clear enough. “My truck broke down, thought you should know. You wanted to go down to that other city this week right?”

He pressed the blanket-mass closer, rolling his hips into it slowly, trying to build back up. “Yeah.” He turned, facing the wall but able to better contain the pressure against his groin as he rutted against it. “Anything else you wanted?”

“I’m gonna start working on it now.” There was a beat of silence. “I wanted to talk to you.”

That was mean, it made Lloyd’s heart rush in reply and him hum in response. “Okay,” he ran his tongue over his lips nervously. “Yeah I’m free to talk.”

“Good, good…” Morro trailed off and Lloyd could hear the sound of metal being shifted around. There should of been some shame he thought, as he tugged the ties of his pants loose and twisted back around, surrounded by the mess he was making of his bed. But there was none as he slipped his hand under both bands into his underwear, listening to every breath that the phone somehow managed to pass on from Morro to Lloyd. 

“If I can’t get it running in time, I can just pick you up on my bike.”

“That would work.” Lloyd’s voice came out strained.

“You okay there Lloyd?”

His throat tightened, and he swallowed thickly as he ground himself upward into the palm of his hand, his fingers grazing back and forth from their position around his clit and opening. “Y-yeah...just tired.” He tried desperately to keep his voice steady, the pleasure building up quickly.

“You should get some sleep then.”

“No it’s fine, I can after…” His brain fuzzed as a jolt hit him, causing him to toss his head to the side. Trapping the phone between his face and the pillow, Lloyd shut his eyes and contained the moan attempting to rip through him.

“Homework..?”

“ _ Yeah- _ ” Lloyd answered breathily. He was sure that would have raised questions for the other again, but Morro just replied in an acknowledging hum. He seemed distracted with the problem at hand, so Lloyd just went back to listening to the sounds he made while working. Occasionally he would be lucky enough to hear a frustrated grunt come through which would send him rocking as he tried to memorize what it was like for another time.

“Come  _ on _ .” The relative silence was finally broken, shocking Lloyd as his conscious mind had almost forgotten he was  **actually ** on the phone.

“Uh,” Lloyd looked down at himself, he didn’t let up pressing against himself but he picked up the phone and propped himself back up. “What’s going on?” He said, lifting his hips and temporarily moving his hand to push his pants down.

“Well I’m kinda checking  _ everything _ . All the connectors seem fine, I’m taking a look at the injectors now.” Morro sighed. “I’m going to clean some of this stuff out too to be safe, just a lot of work.”

Lloyd spread his legs a bit and continued to grind. He was so wet, the chill of the air making him shiver. He wanted so much more. “Damn, I don’t know anything about cars.” He knew about mechs actually, but he didn’t usually work on them when they had real technical difficulties.

“Come over I’ll teach you.” Lloyd laughed a bit at that, rutting against his hand. “But for now,” Morro continued, “I’m gonna put you on speaker. I could really use both my hands.”

_ I could too _ , Lloyd thought. “Okay.” Shit wait. “Is anyone else there?”

“Nope,” the fact Morro had switched over was obvious by how the phone now projected his voice. “Shop is closed today.”

Lloyd nodded along like the other could see him, and teased his opening a bit with his finger tips. He didn’t usually penetrate himself when getting off, it either wasn’t as sensitive or his fingers just weren’t enough. He imagined Morro was enough. His fingers or his….Lloyd pressed two digits into himself at the thought, gasping silently.

“ ** _Fuck_ ** , shit.” The sound of Morro cussing was hot and heavy against Lloyd’s ear. He threw his head back, panting, pushing further into himself. He knew the words weren’t for him but it was so easy to pretend. “Come on, I’ve got you.” Morro just kept rattling to the mechanics. But Lloyd was busy fantasizing. Morro above him. Morro touching him. Morro gripping his thighs. Morro below him as he rode him. Morro.  _ Morro _ .  ** _Morro_ ** .

“I.. _ God  _ , Morro I’m-” His phone slid off the side of this bed as Lloyd rolled over. His hand trapped between his thighs as he squeezed them, the rest of his body tensing. He thrusted erratically as the wave of pleasure pushed through him. Finally able to make some noise, Lloyd did. Small needy sounds left him as he rode his desperate orgasm. Lloyd’s breath came out ragged once it subsided. His mouth was dry and he pushed himself up slowly on the aching arm that had the misfortune of having been crushed under him. A small sound of disgust was made when he opened his legs, feeling the large amount of slick and sweat. He flopped lazily over the side of his bed to pick back up the phone. “Sorry.” Lloyd simply said into the receiver as he fell back onto his sheets.

“Everything okay? What happened?”

“Just dropped my phone and had to fish it out from the side.” He lied. He didn’t know what the other heard or was thinking. “Imma go to the bathroom, I’ll call you back.” Lloyd hung up before he could hear a reply, and stood sluggishly, pulling his pants back up with a grimace. He should probably tell Morro. Not now. Probably not anytime soon.  _ Definitely  _ not until he felt less dirty. It was time for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this before but I have a tumblr for lloyd/morro stuff, the url is stcrmsheart. Feel free to send requests or anything that way if you want


End file.
